goodnight, goodnight
by Melancholem
Summary: "'Hey, sorry if I woke you up,' Leorio says, itching at the back of his head and grinning sheepishly. 'I was studying and realized that I forgot I was doing laundry today. Kinda lost track of time.' He bends back down and puts his ties in with the rest of his clothing like waking Kurapika up wasn't pretty much a criminal offense." [college verse, leokura]


(A/N): ha ha HI it's me again, after four years i return to FF in a blaze of glory (not really)

uh. basically this is shameless college AU leokura and i'm not sorry at all. do you know what i had to do to get this far? _do you know how many google searches i had to_ _make? _on the bright side, though, i now know a lot about washer heights...

written for my homegirl megan, we ride together we die together (also we write porn together. true friendship)

* * *

Kurapika wakes up to the frantic sounds of rustling fabric and the occasional muffled curse from somewhere to his right, and lifts his sleep mask off his eyes, bleary; rolling over, he squints at the glowing numbers on his alarm clock until they swim into focus. It's two in the god damn morning, he realizes, feeling dully angry under layers and layers of sleepiness – Leorio, as much as Kurapika loves him, is an incredibly inconsiderate roommate when it comes to letting him sleep, and Kurapika has a class first thing in the morning. This will not do.

He sits up, eyes not having fully adjusted to the darkness yet, and watches the awkward shape of Leorio hurry around the room. By the looks of things, Leorio's trying to do laundry, which is almost laughable. Kurapika had been on him for the past week to hurry up and do it before he ran out of clothes, and Leorio had continuously assured him that it would happen – apparently, it's happening, but judging by the fact that Leorio seems to only be wearing boxers right now, it's happening too late.

Leorio flings the door to their suite open with an almost deafening bang, and the dim light of the hallway silhouettes him for just a second before he disappears around the corner. Yeah, he's pretty much naked, which would be funny if Kurapika wasn't so tired (or if Leorio wasn't so attractive from here – tall and angular and wiry, back muscles obvious even in the low light and jutting shoulder blades like angel wings). Kurapika sighs like he could be irritated, and pinches the bridge of his nose, staring up at the ceiling: "Give me the strength," he mutters under his breath, and resignedly swings himself down from his bed. This isn't going to end without some kind of confrontation, he decides. What kind of confrontation it ends up being doesn't actually matter to him at this point.

Leorio's in the laundry room, alright, on one knee in front of the washer cursing and throwing his shirts into the machine. Kurapika feels a little smug. "You do realize that at this rate, your laundry will be done at maybe four in the morning," he says conversationally as he leans on the door frame of the laundry room; Leorio snaps his head around to look at him, the bags under his eyes more prominent than usual. He sighs and relaxes a little when he sees it's Kurapika, and straightens back up with a couple of ties still clutched in his hand.

"Hey, sorry if I woke you up," Leorio says, itching at the back of his head and grinning sheepishly. "I was studying and realized that I forgot I was doing laundry today. Kinda lost track of time." He bends back down and puts his ties in with the rest of his clothing like waking Kurapika up wasn't pretty much a criminal offense.

And an apology, for the record, definitely isn't an acceptable remedy to said offense. Kurapika sways a little bit as he advances on his roommate, sleep deprivation threatening only briefly to claim him; to be safe, though, he steadies himself on the washer before he starts glaring daggers at Leorio. "I've got an eight A.M.," he starts to accuse, but being mad at this hour is difficult, so he settles for mildly disappointed and hopes for the best. "You're terrible at this college thing, Leorio."

Leorio flat-out laughs at this, continuing to stuff his laundry into the washer even as he leans up to kiss Kurapika's cheek. "Look, I said I was sorry. It's not my fault that I'm putting studying first, here. And what have you accomplished today?" Kurapika doesn't answer this; instead, he pulls him back up for a deeper kiss, hands gripping the back of his boyfriend's head, and Leorio laughs again. "Nothing! Who's the smart one here, huh?"

"Not you." Kurapika's started kissing him almost desperately, leaning against the washer for support as Leorio abandons the clothes in favor of this activity – he's sleepy and frustrated, and the combination only works to make him horny as hell at this time of night. "I'm not going to fight you on it right now, though," he breathes in between wet kisses, shivering as Leorio moves to mouth at his neck, "'cause I like you best when you're not wearing any clothes."

There's this shimmery sort of silence as they proceed to make out like teenagers, Kurapika's arms thrown around Leorio's neck and Leorio's hands groping his ass the entire time. As thanks for the favor, he gently pulls on Leorio's lip with his teeth, and relishes in the startled gasp of a moan he receives.

He could almost write poetry about the dazed, ecstatic look in Leorio's eyes when he pulls away saying "Are we really doing this right now?" Both of them are a little flushed and a little bleary, the room feeling almost oppressively hot; Kurapika itches to take off his shirt, but restrains himself, instead giving Leorio a simple "Yes" and reaching one hand down to palm at the erection tenting Leorio's boxers. "Yeah, I think we are."

Leorio's forehead bumps against Kurapika's as he groans, hips jerking at the stimulus. "You're wearing too many clothes, babe," he mumbles as he slips a hand up Kurapika's shirt. "I came prepared. You," the shirt comes off, and Kurapika shivers even though he's not at all cold, "you're overdressed."

"Not my fault – you woke me up." The washer hums viciously against Kurapika's bare back as he's pushed into it, and his knees buckle a little. "Leorio, I think I'm gonna fall," he admits, and before he can even think Leorio's picked him up and set him on top of the washer, slipping Kurapika's pants down in one fluid motion as he moves back down his body. He's got his arms wrapped around him now, kissing his face and neck and chest, stubble scratching against his skin and setting his arousal on fire-

(The noise he makes when Leorio finally touches his dick is, admittedly, really embarrassing.)

"So how are we gonna do this?" asks Leorio as he pulls back everything but his hand, eyes bright and smile slightly lopsided as he watches Kurapika writhe under his ministrations. "You just gonna stay up there?"

"That depends on what you're offering," Kurapika says, snide even as his hips roll and his breathing shudders violently. "If no one's boxers are even coming off, I think I'll stay up here. Anything else and we'll talk."

Absently, Leorio looks towards the door, nails dragging from Kura's dick to his inner thigh and making him hiss. "You think the RA is still on rounds? I, uh. I feel like this would be a little more than just a noise violation if someone came in."

"Look, by 'we'll talk' I didn't mean 'literally just say the least hot thing you can think of and call it a day'." Kurapika huffs a little, but the vibrating washer and Leorio's nails digging into his sensitive skin kind of turn it into a stuttered moan and therefore ruin the effect. "RAs aren't out this late on Tuesdays, don't worry about it. I'm actually surprised you're the one worrying."

"I had a run-in with Tonpa last Wednesday. Don't need anything else on my record." He grins up at Kurapika, tracing the outline of his erection through the fabric of his boxers; Kurapika half-curls in on himself and lets out a shaky sigh as he grips Leorio's shoulders for support. "This might be worth it though."

"Can you," Leorio pulls Kurapika almost to the edge of the washer and kisses between his legs, and his laughter comes out sounding almost pained, "ah, can you imagine Tonpa's face if he walked in right now?" He rests his forehead on the top of Leo's head and bites his lip as Leorio starts mouthing at his dick, heels banging into the washer; "Okay," he breathes, not as embarrassed as he probably should be, "enough teasing, either take my boxers off or I'm coming down there."

Leorio pulls away just enough to raise his eyebrows at Kurapika as he hooks his thumbs in the waistband of Kurapika's boxers and slides them down. "You know, you talk a lot," he says, giving Kura another lopsided grin before leaning in to kiss the head of his dick; his smile only grows as Kurapika jerks under him when he licks a stripe up from the base. "I mean, really, babe, it's two A.M."

"Two-twenty." His head swims as Leorio takes him into his mouth; once he's bottomed out Kurapika physically has to jam his fingers into his mouth to keep from waking the entire hall up. He bites down as Leorio starts gently bobbing his head up and down, closing his eyes and barely managing to wheeze a breath out from behind his hand. "God," he says, garbled and sloppy and probably completely incoherent, "oh, my God, Leorio."

When Leorio finally pulls off of him with a wet popping sound, Kura's eyes are still closed; he hears Leorio laugh from somewhere below him. "What, you aren't even gonna look at me now?" Leo teases, one hand snaking up Kurapika's thigh to stroke his length. "Is it that bad?"

The fingers come out of his mouth and Kurapika's eyes snap back open, and Leorio is left openmouthed as he stutters out a shocked moan: his boyfriend's eyes are fully red at this point.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Kurapika manages to hiss, and the sound Leorio makes as he sinks back onto his dick makes it so, so worth it.

He knows he isn't going to last much longer: he's red-eyed and tired and Leo is way too good at this for him to have any hope of holding out. Desperate for release, he grabs at Leorio's hand and laces their fingers together: "I'm gonna cum," he says in a near-whisper, and when Leorio speeds up he almost falls forward onto him. "Leorio – God, I – you're so good at this, you're so good, I love you so much…"

"Cum for me, babe," Leorio mumbles around his dick, looking up at him through lidded eyes; Kurapika really does fall forward this time, clutching Leorio's hand, seeing stars as he finally climaxes.

He doesn't give himself any time to bask in the afterglow, doesn't even let go of Leorio's hand as he slides himself off the washer and presses himself against Leorio's body. With his free hand, he reaches down the front of Leo's boxers to stroke his leaking erection, nose pressed into his boyfriend's chest. "You're a dumbass," he half-croons as Leorio moans out loud and digs his nails into Kurapika's back, shaking as Kurapika twists his wrist just right. "Keeping me up all night."

"Was this – oh, _shit_, shit, babe, ahh – revenge? Is this your idea of revenge? Fuck, oh _fuck_." Leorio's flushed red, raking trails across Kurapika's back – he's pretty far gone already judging by how heavy his breathing is. "You're, hh, you're making me want to do this kind of thing more often. Maybe not doing laundry is a good plan."

"Who talks too much now?" Kurapika smiles against Leorio's skin, and his boyfriend gasps out something incomprehensible in response. He twists his wrist again and Leorio fucking keens, presses himself hard against Kurapika, entire body shaking –

"I love you," he manages to gasp right before he cums, his eyes screwed tightly shut as he goes in for a wet, openmouthed kiss.

They stay there like that for a minute as Leo comes down from his climax, hands still interlocked, both of their chests heaving. When the washer beeps, Leorio actually jumps, and Kurapika laughs a little woozily as Leorio cusses at it. "Well, at least you've got one load done," he says, staggering a bit as he goes to retrieve his pajamas from the floor.

"Helped that I had someone to pass the time with." Leorio winks lecherously, and Kurapika scoffs at him. "Go to bed, you've got an eight A.M. I'll try not to wake you up when I come back in."

"I'm holding you to that." He pauses at the door. "Good night."

Leorio's smile, Kurapika decides, is probably the best thing to ever happen to him. "Good night, Kurapika."

* * *

Kurapika jolts awake to the sound of his alarm; he slams it off with the strength of the sleep-panicked, and lies in bed for a second to reflect on the terrible decision-making of last night. He's still exhausted.

Oh, well. He can sleep after class. Rolling out of bed, he briefly hunts for his shower shoes before catching a glimpse of the clock from the corner of his eye. Wait, does that say –?

It's noon.

(In his defense, he only screams a little bit.)


End file.
